Theresa
"What’s your sign? Mine’s the Star.” Theresa is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Sonic3535. She is a birdo who loves all things outer space, but loves people most of all. Humor Recipe *20% Shine (Top Humor) **+ Optimism, Joy **- Gullibility *40% Logos **+ Reasoning, Order **- Obsession *40% Relief **+ Generosity, Sincerity **- Forgetfulness Distinguishing Features *Theresa is a cyan-blue Birdo *Her bow matches the color scheme *She also wears large glasses Personality and Interests Theresa loves studying space. She just can’t get enough of it! Her telescope is her most prized possession, and she loves to read about astronomy and astrology, even though she knows the second isn’t real, right? Of course, while Theresa is a little obsessed with space, she makes sure to never lose touch with the world around her. To this end Theresa volunteers every Tuesday at Rhythm City’s Silly Shine Orphanage. She loves to play with the kids there, and they love to see her too. While she’s there, Theresa sometimes teaches the kids about the stars, and occasionally stays into the evening with her telescope to show her favorite constellations. Nobody’s perfect, and Theresa can sometimes forget to go to the orphanage, getting caught up in reading astrology or studying constellations’ geometry. She’s also easily fooled, and was once conned out of all the candy she was bringing to the Silly Shine kids for Halloween. Still, Theresa will always go out of the way to help others, and that’s what she’s really known for. Backstory As a birdo, Theresa was born from an egg. Her parents were apparently not expecting her to be born, as they left her by a soccer field after their game – just another egg spat at one competitor by another. A dutiful toad found Theresa cracking from her egg and brought her to BirdOrphans, an orphanage set up specifically for birdos. Apparently it was not rare for birdos to be unaware of a child being in the eggs they shot during sporting events and similar occurrences. Thankfully, birdo eggs that are not empty have developed to be incredibly sturdy, and no birdo was hurt from their crazy birth circumstances. BirdOrphans has since shut down, as the wonderful Princess Peach helped educate and raise awareness about this important cause. Birdos are now careful to be aware of and accountable for every egg they create. Meanwhile, Theresa studied hard while in the orphanage, and focused on school to forget about her unlucky circumstances. She overcame the odds of orphanhood, and the experience caused her to be a very compassionate and intelligent individual. Occupation Theresa is a student at the Mushroom Kingdom Community College. MKCC has a strong astronomy program, which Theresa excels in. Her second-year class called “Astrology – What is it and does it work?” is what got her really interested in the subject. She got the highest grade in the class, and is definitely an expert on what the stars say, though she still isn’t sure about the “does it work” part. Theresa has sometimes dreamed of becoming an astronaut, but for now works towards being recognized among for a significant discovery or space-related work, and she certainly shows promise. Now if only she can remember the directions to the local observatory! Theresa